Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission/Unused Content
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission contains a great deal of unused content, much of which is left over from the arcade game. Characters Leftovers All the characters from Dragon Ball Heroes up until Universe Mission 2 still have their assets in the code, with the exception of Amepai, Zaripai, Monkey D. Luffy, Gildo Tesoro and God Broly, all of whom had their assets quietly removed some time after release. Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Luud (Full Power).png|Luud (Full Power) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Saibaman (Red).png|Saibaman (Red) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Garlic Jr. (Red).png|Garlic Jr. (Red) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Shadow Goku.png|Shadow Goku Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Ginger (Majin).png|Ginger (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nicky (Majin).png|Nicky (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Sansho (Majin).png|Sansho (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Angila (Majin).png|Angila (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Wings (Majin).png|Wings (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Medamatcha (Majin).png|Medamatcha (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Zeeun (Majin).png|Zeeun (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Zangya (Majin).png|Zangya (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bido (Majin).png|Bido (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bujin (Majin).png|Bujin (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Kogu (Majin).png|Kogu (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dr. Lychee (Majin).png|Dr. Lychee (Majin) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn (King of Destruction).png|King of Destruction Hirudegarn Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bio-Man (Blue).png|Bio-Man (Blue) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bio-Man (Red).png|Bio-Man (Red) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bio-Man (White).png|Bio-Man (White) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bio-Man (Gold).png|Bio-Man (Gold) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Oceanus Shenron (Super).png|Super Oceanus Shenron Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Haze Shenron (Super).png|Super Haze Shenron Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Eis Shenron (Super).png|Super Eis Shenron Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Nuova Shenron (Super).png|Super Nuova Shenron Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Trunks (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 2).png|Trunks (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 2) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Bardock (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 2).png|Bardock (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 2) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Hirudegarn (Ultimate).png|Ultimate Hirudegarn Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Demon Realm Soldier Δ (Gold).png|Demon Realm Soldier Δ (Gold) Unused A few variations of characters that were never officially used can also be found in the code. Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Vegeks (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 3).png|Vegeks (Xeno) (Super Saiyan 3) Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Dark Broly - Unused.png|Dark Broly Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Face Icon - Mechikabura (Young).png|Mechikabura Arcade Assets Most of the sprites for the arcade game between its revamping as Super Dragon Ball Heroes and the release of Universe Misssion 2 are present in the code, including modes cut from World Mission.. Title Screens Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Unused Arcade Title Screen - 1.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Unused Arcade Title Screen - 2.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Unused Arcade Title Screen - 3.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Unused Arcade Title Screen - 4.png Super Dragon Ball Heroes World Mission - Unused Arcade Title Screen - 5.png Arcade Sagas The Universe Mission section of Arcade Mode in World Mission shows a relevant image above each saga, ie Prison Planet Saga shows the titular Prison Planet, and Android 21 Saga: Activation shows a group of Clone Gokus. There are also two unused images for sagas in Universe Mission 3 - a sprite of Shirogame for the Demigra Assault Saga, and a damaged Prison Planet for 監獄惑星 乱戦編 (roughly translating as 'Prison Planet Melee'). Text Challenge Missions Although the Challenge Missions from the arcade are unavailable in World Mission, the dialogue for all the missions is translated. 精神と時の部屋 神様との修行！ (Time Chamber) Kami's going to let you in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber! Our enemies are getting more powerful by the minute. Train up in the Chamber and show them the true meaning of power! The Chamber rewards you with a bonus according to the number of days you've spent training. I suggest you stop by daily! It's a fine day to hit up the Hyperbolic Chamber. C'mon! Hey! How've you been? Maintain a daily training streak for an even bigger bonus! Who the hell are you? Well, at least it looks like you can hold your own. Perfect. I was hoping for a dose of life essence from a strong fighter like yourself! 暗黒魔界からやってきた挑戦者に挑め！ (Dark Demon Gods) Not good. Someone has opened a gate between Earth and the Demon Realm! Not much is known about the Demon Realm, other than the immense dark power of its inhabitants... We need you to get out there, close the gate, and put a stop to the invasion! Let's see how much entertainment you cretins can provide, hm? A commendable effort. You've earned the right to witness our true power! You got a module: Challenger from the Demon Realm! Well, well. You actually amused me. I believe I'll join your little party. I only hope our magnificent dark power doesn't devour your tiny group whole. Keh keh keh! 暗黒帝国軍から地球を守れ！ (Demon God Salsa) Ta-dah! Demon God Salsa, at your service! This world is mine for the taking! We may be an evil army, we have our fun. The ranks need a few interesting characters, no? Beat these golden grunts and I'll give you something good. Let's see how your luck holds. Ta-ta and try not to die! 破壊神たちからの挑戦状 (Gods of Destruction) Welcome, great warrior. Today I have called you here for a very specific purpose... Namely, to face each universe's God of Destruction in martial combat. It appears they possess great interest in your abilities. Indulge them. Emerge victorious and I shall personally see your efforts are rewarded. Your opponents are ready and waiting. Let the bout begin! Allow me to explain the rules. You will be required to "incapacitate" each God of Destruction. To do this, you must first KO them--and then deliver a final blow. This final blow is crucial. The enemy will not be considered incapacitated without it. You will have to fight a minimum of twice per mission. Remember to follow up with a final blow after knocking out your opponent. Apply cunning offense and your might will be known amongst the gods. I wish you the best of luck. You have incapacitated Universe 1's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 2's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 3's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 4's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 5's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 6's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 7's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 8's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 9's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 10's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 11's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 12's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. A superb display. Take this in honor of your first victory against a God of Destruction. Do keep up the good work. You have incapacitated Universe 1's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 2's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 3's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 4's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 5's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 6's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 7's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 8's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 9's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 10's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 11's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You have incapacitated Universe 12's God of Destruction. A remarkable feat. You received an EXP Bonus. My compliments. That was a splendid show. Your present, as promised. Heh heh. I hope our paths cross again. You got a bonus module: God of Destruction Defeated! +120 EXP You got a bonus module: All Gods of Destruction Defeated! Any Gods of Destruction you haven't beaten yet? Go out and KO them! ブロリーゴッドを倒せ！ (God Broly) Who would've imagined Broly could still be alive?! Feel that insane Ki? I think he's gotten even stronger! Please! Help us defeat Broly, or the whole planet's toast! One more thing. Win and you'll get a Special Battle Module! Guys, bad news! Broly's back and poised to rampage. It looks like he touched down near West City! THAT Broly? For real? Then this won't end well. We need to take him down before he turns the city into a crater. Completing missions will fill your Victory Gauge. Once at max capacity, you'll be ready to face off with Broly! One more thing. Win and you'll get a Special Battle Module! Ready to rock, guys? C'mon! Time to let Broly know he messed with the wrong planet! As I recall, Broly has a pretty serious vendetta against Goku. Uh oh. Broly's unleashed his Legendary Super Saiyan form! I can't believe what I'm seeing. That's some massive Ki! Just being near that beast makes me feel like I'm being crushed! Stay sharp, guys! Incredible! You beat Broly! He won't be coming back to Earth for a long time. Great job, gang! Broly Beaten Bonus Module 7周年感謝祭！ (7th Anniversary) Welcome to this realm of the mind! I made it myself. You're about to undergo some rigorous training, so strap in! I'll be creating some strong baddies for you to duke it out with based on your memories. Beat them all and I'll give you something nice! Well? That get you in the mood? I'll go over the rules in detail. Defeating the enemies in this world will win you 7th Anniversary Medals. Collect enough and you'll be rewarded with a special bonus. Tangle with strong foes and land a high total score by the end of the battle. This will help to maximize your medal rewards. I suggest you try it out! Simple, right? Now let's get this show on the road. Beat the mission and rake in those medals! Your opponents aren't pushovers. But I know you'll pull through. Very nice. Keep this up and plow through your enemies! Too bad. Hey, there's always next time! +NUMBER EXP gained! +NUMBER EXP gained! You got a special module! +NUMBER EXP Limited Edition Module 君は生き残れるか！？勝ち抜きサバイバル！ (Tournament of Power) Listen up, guys! Zen-Oh is recruiting fighters from across the multiverse for a huge high-stakes tournament! The stakes being... existence itself. And we're on the entrants list. This is serious business. We have to win, no matter what. We need you for this one. The survival of our universe is in your hands! Allow me to explain the rules. Select a mission and the opposing team will be decided at random. Beat your opponents to increase the win streak counter. The more wins in your streak, the greater the bonus you'll receive. Lose, however, and the counter will reset. Fight smart out there! Let's do this! Build a win streak and you'll receive a cool variety of bonuses! There's a team out there with some serious Ki. I wonder who they could be... Prepare for a deluge of pure love! Time to get to work. Evil must be vanquished! It's that simple. You guys get to have all the fun! Why can't I get in on this? Well done! You can't give up now. Get back in the game! You got "TEXT Giga or higher battle module guaranteed! +NUMBER EXP gained! +NUMBER EXP Limited Edition Module Challenger from Space Controller of Space Giga or higher guaranteed. Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Subpages